Courting Uzumaki
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Or why Minato Namikaze started learning fuuinjutsu. MinaKushi


_**Or why Minato Namikaze started learning fuuinjutsu. MinaKushi**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

Minato Namikaze, a blonde Academy student of only eight, sighed happily as he stalked- stared- _observed _his crush. Kushina Uzumaki was amazing! She was unlike any other girl he had ever met before. She was loud and crass and brutish, but also incredibly strong and loyal to her friends. She always dressed up like a boy, but had the loveliest red hair he had ever seen. She _never _giggled over him, unlike all of those silly girls in their class.

"_Although if she _did_, I wouldn't mind_," Minato reflected, depressed. It seemed so unfair that he would be plagued with female affection, but denied the attention of the only girl he had ever admired.

Technically, Kushina did pay attention to him once, but it was a disdainful dismissal. She considered him to be 'girly' and cowardly, which wasn't inaccurate as he was _observing_ her from the reassuring anonymity of a tree. Not that this was going to stop Minato from enjoying the experience. He rarely got a chance to sta- _observe _her anymore, since she went and befriend Hizashi Hyuuga.

And no, he wasn't at all bitter about the fact that a boy with silky brown tresses past his shoulders was considered more reliable than _him_. Not. At. All.

Now Kushina appeared to be in argument with some of their peers.

"Fuuinjutsu is a great ninja skill," she shouted, dark red hair flying as she stepped agressively toward the taller boy.

"Not as cool as ninjutsu! Or taijutsu!"

"It's not even as good as shurikenjutsu! All you ever do is draw!"

"That's not true! Fuuinjutsu is really flexible- you can do loads of cool stuff!"

"You're just saying that because that's what your clan focuses on."

"Yeah, give us proof on what seals can do."

"Seals can beat demons!"

"_Sure_, they can. Prove it."

"I don't have a demon… but everyone knows how powerful seals are! That's why the Uzumaki are so feared!"

"If the Uzumaki are so strong, then why are you the only one left?"

Kushina stopped, her body violently shaking in anger, as she glared at the two nervous boys. She snarled, a pained, furious sound, before throwing herself at them. Minato watched in horror as Kushina's fists flashed forward to pummel the stupid boy, her knees holding him down, as his friend shouted, panicked, for her to get away.

"I hate you! I hate you," Kushina sobbed, still trying to hit the terrified student, even as Chuunin ran out of the school and pried her off. Tabara-sensei clamped her arms around Kushina;s shuddering form, as the girl threw her body forward in vain. They dragged her away, kicking and screaming, as Minato narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

He would remember those faces.

The most important now though was to ensure that Kushina felt better. So, later in the day, after school had let out and the redhaired girl received a firm scolding, Minato hurried to the swing, where she usually waited for a servant to come and fetch her. Kushina lived with the ailing Shodaime and his elderly wife- though her manners would suggest otherwise- and often had an escort.

When the redhaired girl appeared, a frown still marring her beautiful (though, Minato admitted privately, tomato-like) face, he approached her.

"Hey Kushina-san," Minato greeted nervously, as Kushina turned to him with her bright, bright violet eyes. "I, um, I heard what they said." The intense eyes narrowed, and a scowl formed.

"And I want you to know that I think they're stupid!" he added earnestly, "I think fuuinjutsu is brilliant!"

Kushina looked wary. "Really?"

He nodded so fast that he was surprised his head didn't fall off. "Yes! In fact, I'm going to become a fuuinjutsu master!"

He had no idea why he said that- sealing was both difficult and dangerous- but he wanted Kushina to smile, at least once, before she went home to her ailing family. At first, she seemed skeptical of his claim, but something in his face must have convinced her, because she smiled. It was small at first, barely visible really, but it soon widened to that wide grin he admired so much.

Minato could barely breathe. Kushina Uzumaki was _smiling_ at him. Him!

"Well, you're not going to become a Master before me," she declared, suddenly pointing at him, "Now, we're rivals!"

Minato blinked. Did that mean he couldn't marry her when they both grew up?

"You better become a good shinobi, because I won;t have a weakling as my rival," Kushina threatened, smiling, "Toka-san is here, so I have to leave now, but we're spar tomorrow! See you, Minato!"

She slipped past him, and started jogging to a nondescript young man with brown hair. Minato waited until she was safely out of sight, before pumping a fist in the air and doing a little victory dance. They were sparring tomorrow! That was- that was practically a _date_.

He just got a date with Kushina Uzumaki!

Minato came to a standstill suddenly, and then groaned. He had told her that he was going to study sealing. The most dangerous of the shinobi arts, with countless chances to maim or kill himself. But he _did_ get a maybe-date with Kushina…

Totally worth it.


End file.
